The present invention relates to improved educational basketball game devices for children and adults that enhances player aim, builds confidence, and provides performance-based reward. The present invention is an interactive device with an extendable foul line having varying length and angle.
Basketball has moved to the forefront as a favorite pastime for people in the United States. The game has been steadily spreading into neighborhoods and even into individual homes. The availability of readily attachable hoops has made it easy for anyone to have them in or near their home. These devices may be seen attached to fences, placed in driveways, or occupying back and front yards. Some hoops are designed especially for indoor use. Other hang on special hangers designed for doors, while still others can stand alone on their own stand.
Whatever the location, no matter what the size, the pull of the game, the will of the player, and the enthusiasm for the sport is constant. Basketball is a unique game in that it can be either a team or a solo sport. As spring approaches, one may notice an increased number of people outdoors playing basketball. Basketball interests young and old alike with its beat and rhythm.
Given the number of basketball goals have been attached above the garage doors or in other places around the drive way of private homes, basketball is a popular family activity. Also, having a basketball goal in one's backyard attracts players from around the neighborhood. Basketball is a favorite pastime for adults as well. One may notice quiet frequently a gathering around a hoop that is attached to a pole, a tree, or some other structure.
It takes a great deal of dedication and commitment to practice shooting hoops on your own. In fact, more frequently it is the adult player who can keep concentration long enough for a solo game. Young enthusiasts of the sport, on the other hand, are usually drawn to the group activity of a basketball game. In addition, young players often have a short attention span for a solo or group game. This is particularly so with the solitude of a solo game.
Further, the attention span of a young novice to the sport is even shorter than that of a more seasoned player. It is very hard for a child who is just beginning to learn how to play basketball to keep interest to practice making the goal on his or her own.
Many parents know how hard it is for children to keep occupied with whatever game they are playing. Often, one may see piles of toys and games on the floor of children's rooms. In fact, many games just come and go as kids' interest in them dies off quickly.
Thus, as kids become bored with their games they call on parents to keep them occupied. More and more parents have to find new and and alternative ways to entertain their children. More and more parents often wish there were games that would keep their child's interest longer.
Novek, U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,495, describes a “basketball shooting practice device and method of training basketball shooting” which suffers from being limited to “target” practice. The patent discloses a device for mounting on “any place on the rim of the basketball goal”. The target face may be positioned on a rim at varying angles with the ground. Also, the target is designed to return to its original position if the goal is made. The disclosed invention is limited to the use of a target for basketball shooting training. The present invention differs in that it contemplates a new device and system for enhancing basketball game skills.
Matherne et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,517, teaches a basketball scoring device.
Zhao, U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,555 B1, discloses a “basketball goal sounding apparatus”. The device consists of an audio device which is triggered when a goal is made. The patent aims to inspire athletes to hit the goal with letting out a sound every time the ball goes into the basket.
Hurell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,048, describes an “illuminated basketball goal and basketball”. The patent discloses light sources that may be positioned on the backboard and/or on the ball, or glowing devices for same, which are activated when the ball hits certain areas on the backboard. This device is limited to the use of light on the backboard.
Shortcomings of the prior art are overcome and a novel device and method for teaching basketball skills is disclosed herein.